The last letter
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: Back to Nihon city, Fay figures that Kurogane was no longer his. KuroFay. Some Kurogane x Tomoyo


_I love you._

The journey is over; Fay breathed in the cold air in the Nihon country, he was sitting at the roof of the castle - his forlorn eyes staring up at the starless sky and the moon that had seemed too bright for its own good. Syaoran had rushed back to the princess' side to give her back to the feather- Sakura had smiled happily as she hugged all of them, telling them how worried she was about their journey and how much she had prayed that they would come back safely.

Fay had smiled fondly at the eager princess; a happy Sakura-hime is always the best sight to see. Though after the journey it is obvious that Kurogane had to go back to Nihon country, so Fay trailed along. He knew he couldn't survive without Kurogane's blood, but right now he wondered if death would have been a better choice.

"Oi, mage." A gruff voice called from behind him, "Why are you out here? It's cold."

Fay would put a weak smile before he would answer, "Such concern, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane strode to sit by his side although he fervently wished that the ninja would just leave him alone. He was watching Fay's face- the worry and concern evident in the furrowed brow. "What's wrong?" The voice hurts because it was so mercilessly gentle- as the hand went closer to Fay's hand, close- but not touching.

"Nothing much." Fay lied, "I wonder what Syaoran and Sakura hime is doing right now." He added, trying to divert the conversation to a more pleasant topic.

Kurogane evidently didn't buy the lie, but said, "They're happily married right now, they should be happy."

Fay smiled sadly as he put his hand on the lap; away from Kurogane's. "I'm happy for them."

Kurogane glanced at the withdrawal of the hand but commented nothing of it. "Are you not happy here, mage?" He finally said, looking carefully at Fay.

"Of course I'm happy." Fay said- smiling again, "It's not that. I should be grateful, and you stayed here. I feed by your blood, remember?" The moon shone over Kurogane's face, the wince could be seen as Fay continues, "And it's your duty to stay by Princess Tomoyo's side."

_Its disgusting._

"I'm sorry." Kurogane said, looking away from Fay and into the distant mountains. Anything but Fay.

"You shouldn't be sorry," Fay growled, the anger piling up at his throat as he walked away back to his room.

_It's not you, it's me. _

ooo

The sight under the sakura tree was breathtakingly beautiful- the petals of the sakura seemed to be congratulating the couple under the shades. Kurogane was watching Tomoyo with tender eyes, eyes that almost looked painful because it's so excessively gentle, while Tomoyo was smiling at him- with the eyes that seem to penetrate to the other's soul. Fay felt out of place as he walked behind them, the unfitting drapes of Kimono covering his pale body- as he forced himself to smile. He didn't know what he's smiling for; Kurogane seemed to know, but lately he doesn't even comments on the fake smile that was plastered in the other's face.

_Disgusting parasite._

"Kurogane." Tomoyo spoke, her sweet voice rolled so perfectly from her thin, white throat. "Are you happy?"

Kurogane would grunt and nods. His eyes can't help but watch as Fay smiles- as the blue eye started to shift to him in a thing worse than accusation- in acceptance.

_My master, my owner. _

"_I love you. I love you. I love you."_

ooo

Fay had spoken with Watanuki once- the new owner had the same eyes like him. The eyes of the forlorn and the abandoned.

"There is a price for that, Fay san." Watanuki said, "The price would be your life."

"That's what I had intended to sacrifice anyway." Fay said, gripping the uncomfortable garment that itches his skin.

"Must it… really come to this?" Watanuki's eye was gentle and sad, but Fay disliked gentle eyes. It was kindness that killed him- the pitiful, the abandoned, and the damned.

"It's inevitable." Fay smiles.

"I… see. Your wish shall be granted." Watanuki spoke.

ooo

_It has come to this._

"Tell me, where's the mage?!" Kurogane yelled, his face telling himself that he himself knew. Hot tears were rolling from his scarlet eyes as he demanded to all the people in the castle. His hands were back. But the mage has gone.

All that Fay left was a scribbled note in Kurogane's bed.

"I'll be going. Thank you. Good bye. I love you, Kuro sama."

Kurogane's shout was painful as Tomoyo saw the whole incident- she knew this would happen- a lone tear rolled from her eyes as she spoke, "He loves you."

_I would still be yours, Forever. _


End file.
